


Crossfire

by sweetpca



Series: Bad Royals [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpca/pseuds/sweetpca
Summary: Sweet Pea learned two things from his grandmother that he tried to live by each and every day: Fight hard, love harder.In this installment to the Bad Royals series, Sweet Pea's life is centered around his loyalty to his gang, illegal gambling, drug running and violence. Just as he comes to terms with the idea of being indestructible, Calliope Hobbs waltzed into his life on the Southside, and brought him to his knees.Every story has two sides: in Bad Omen, Calliope told you hers - now, it's time to hear it from Sweet Pea.





	Crossfire

_MORE TO COME_ \- **START DATE:** LATE SUMMER


End file.
